Truth or Dare with vamps and a human!
by momorocker44
Summary: What will happen when Bella gets tricked into playing truth or dare with her vampire family? You'll have to see! I know the summary is lame but plz read!
1. Chapter 1 DazzlingCheating

**Chapter 1- Dazzling = Cheating**

**BPOV**

"Bella!" Alice whined

"NO!"I yelled "no means no!"

"Fine, ooooooh Edward, can you come here a second?"

"That is soooooo not fair!"

Her only response was sticking her tongue out at me.

"Bella, love, I won't have any fun if you don't play" My Greek god breathed into my face, his gorgeous gold eyes intoxicating me.

"Sure, I'll play" I saw the excitement on his face and realized what I had just said without thinking.

"WAIT!" I yelled "I change my mind"

"Sorry Bells you said you'd play, now you have to." Alice told me "But since you agreed to play, I'll let you go first"

I was still pretty ticked that Edward dazzled me into this and started to get some ideas.

"Hmm, this could be fun" I said as a slow mischievous smile spread across my face.

Edward and Alice took three synchronized steps back and I let out a long, evil villain laugh.

"Let the games begin"

**A/N**

**This is my first fanfic so I hope its not too bad, id love to get some reviews to no how you like it! That little green button is calling to you **


	2. Chapter 2 Girly Boy

**Chapter 2- Dazzling = Payback**

We walked into the living room and sat on the floor in a circle.

"So Bella, who do you pick?" Rosalie asked.

"Hmm…" I pretended to think about it "Edward, truth or dare?"

My angel glared at me with those gorgeous eyes…

"Dare" he growled

I waited for Alice to get the vision of what I was planning to do and then we both broke into fits of laughter because of the look on Edwards face.

"Bella, that's horrible"

"What can she say Eddie dear, paybacks a-" Alice started but was cut off by Edwards ferocious growl.

Edward looked at me with those beautiful, deep pools of liquid gold "Love, must I?"

I was soooo closed to caving but luckily everyone else stood up for me.

"YES!"

"Come on Eddie, just get whatever it is over with" Emmett taunted me.

"Love how could you do this to me?!" I yelled at Bella, I mean this is pure torture!

"HELLO! Anyone wanna fill us in over here!?" Emmett yelled at us.

"I have to-I…I…I have to let Alice give me a makeover as a girl and run through the mall singing if I were a girl by Rihanna!"

**Em POV**

I couldn't wait, this was gonna be good…

**BPOV**

"You know what they say Eddie-dearest payback is a-"

He clamped his hand over my mouth before I could finish.

When he finally released my mouth I said "geesh, I was gonna say brat"

But I could tell my attempt and comedy didn't mean I was forgiven…I was so dead.


	3. Chapter 3: Revenge for Revenge

**Chapter 3= Payback for Payback is…?**

**BPOV**

"Come on Edward!" Alice yelled, grabbing his hand.

"I'll get you for this Bella!"

"I'm sure you will Edward, you wouldn't hurt her" Emmett taunted him "Have fun!"

We were already laughing from hearing Edward and Alice's ferocious growls at each other upstairs, but when Alice skipped down the stairs with Edward following close behind we were all on the floor.

"Alice…you…are…a genius!" I barely managed to get out between my laughing fits.

Edward was glaring at me while wearing an old cheerleading outfit of Alice's that was extremely too tight, his long unruly hair pulled into pigtails, he was wearing stilettos and pink tights to go with the pink uniform, and to top it all off she did his make-up too!

"Can we get this over with please!" He whined.

"Sure, you wanna drive Eddie? Or should we call you Ellie now?" I taunted him.

He growled at me and I ran behind Alice and we both shouted "We got the porshe!!!!!" And she picked me up and ran us out to the car, and before I knew it we were at the mall in Port Angeles.

"Whoa" I felt dizzy

"That'll go away by the time your boyfriend gets here, the wimp is actually driving the speed limit to delay his torture." Alice informed me.

"Oh, of course, the one time I don't ride with him he actually drives slow for a change!" That boy was gonna get it!

She laughed and then she told me the one thing I was dreading "But until he gets here we can go shopping!!!!!!!"

"Alice, did you have a vision of me never talking to Edward again, just now?"

"Yes Bella," she laughed "And he got the message loud and clear"

"Good" Then I let her drag me through countless stores until my idiot of a boyfriend finally showed up with the rest of the family.

"Took you long enough" I muttered.

"Did you have fun shopping with Alice, love?"

"You did it on purpose!" I accused.

He smirked at me and then his smile started to fade when he saw some of the looks we were getting.

"Haha" I said, but before he could grab me I made sure I ran behind Emmett because there was no way Emmett would let me get embarressd if he wasn't in on it.

"Can we please get this over with so we can go home?" I could tell by looking over at him that Jazz was getting some intresting reads on peoples feelings, Edward looked disgusted.

"I agree" he said.

"Well go ahead were all waiting on you" I told him "Alice already has the camera ready"

"But she didn't bring a camera, I checked her mind and made sure!" He looked furious.

"Don't you remember, Ellie, we went shopping!" I smirked at the angry expression on his face.

"I will get you for this! Just you wait!"

"Edward! Do the damn dare!" Rosalie yelled at him.

"fine" he grumbled and then he took off.

**A/N you'll know what happens in the next chapter, don't you just love cliff hangers? Anyway plz review, I love it when you do, it makes my day I say! Lol plz! The little button is calling to you!**


	4. Chapter 4 Little Red Riding Nerd

**Chapter 4-Little Red Riding Nerd**

**EmPOV**

"Get him!!!!!" Bella yelled to us.

"We don't have to," I smirked, "He's doing his dare"

"Oh" was all she had to say to that because Edward ran by us singing and running around Bella, making her blush even darker. **(a/n I figured out that Beyonce sang that song, not Rihanna, my bad)**

**BPOV**

"_If I were a boy even just for a day  
I'd roll out of bed in the morning  
And throw on what I wanted  
And go drink beer with the guys_

And chase after girls  
I'd kick it with who I wanted  
And I'd never get confronted for it  
'Cause they stick up for me

If I were a boy  
I think I could understand  
How it feels to love a girl  
I swear I'd be a better man

I'd listen to her  
'Cause I know how it hurts  
When you lose the one you wanted  
'Cause he's taking you for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed

If I were a boy  
I would turn off my phone  
Tell everyone it's broken  
So they'd think that I was sleeping alone

I'd put myself first  
And make the rules as I go  
'Cause I know that she'd be faithful  
Waiting for me to come home, to come home'

Half way through the song Edward grabbed my hand, to my extreme embarresment and made me start running around with him. (It's not like I-a week, clumsy, human-could defy the wants of a big, strong, vampire) So I tried to run along side him since he wouldn't let go of my wrist, but I kept falling so he picked me up bridal style and finished his dare.

'_If I were a boy  
I think I could understand  
How it feels to love a girl  
I swear I'd be a better man_

I'd listen to her  
'Cause I know how it hurts  
When you lose the one you wanted  
'Cause he's taking you for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed

It's a little too late for you to come back  
Say it's just a mistake  
Think I'd forgive you like that  
If you thought I would wait for you  
_You thought wrong_

But you're just a boy  
You don't understand  
And you don't understand, oh  
How it feels to love a girl  
Someday you wish you were a better man

You don't listen to her  
You don't care how it hurts  
Until you lose the one you wanted  
'Cause you're taking her for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed  
But you're just a boy'

We returned to our family who were laughing it up over by the food court.

"Ellie" let out a ferocious growl just loud enough for them to hear over there laughter.

"Here Bella" Alice said walking over to me and putting a $20 bill in my hand.

"Why…?" I decided to not even ask, I mean really, this is Alice were talking about.

30 seconds later- while my family was still trying to calm their laughing- my stomach started growling and I understood why she gave me the money.

I silently slipped away while Edward tried to get Jazz to calm everyone down.

I headed over to "The 3 Bears Pizzeria." It may be a kids restaurant but they had the best pizza in Washington.

I walked into the big bear mouth that was the door, but before I made it to the counter I was stopped by the little red riding hood who has to give everyone who enters a stamp-but was that…?! What was Mike Newton doing in the Little red costume!?!?

"Hand stamp?" He sounded bored, and he obviously didn't know it was me-and I intended to keep it that was. I gave him my hand to stamp and walked on quickly.

I ordered my pizza and walk out to where my family was sitting, finally calmed down.

"Thanks Alice" I said handing her back the change.

"Sure thing" she winked at me and then it looked like she was having a vision.

I knew that that wouldn't go over well with the game so I tried to distract Edward.

"Hey Ellie!" I called to him and our table burst into laughter one more.

"bella I just got them calmed down" Jasper whined

Alice came out of her vision with a smile on her face so I muttered sorry and suggested that we leave-we were still getting stares from Edwards outfit. (a/n I have a pic on my profile of the outfit :D)

"Good idea" He told me and we left.

~3 minutes later~

"dang bro I think that's the fastest you've ever gone!" Emmett yelled

"whoa…head rush"

"sorry love, but I had to get home before I forgot my brilliant idea"

Now I was scared.

"Alice truth or dare?" my god asked.

She looked torn by the decision so he must be changing his mind a lot.

"Dare" she finally sighed in defeat.

He beamed and she immediately knew she picked the wrong shoice.

"I dare you to trade jobs with Mike Newton for a shift" She started to speak about how he had 2 jobs so he said "the job he is currently at"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Dang that pixie had some lungs!

"Oh and you have to ask him for assistance at least twice"

"Edward, how did you even know…nevermind" stupid mind reading dazzler.

"sorry Ali guess your stuck with little red riding nerd" jasper smirked.

"I'll get you for this " she said evilly and then she headed upstairs to change, and so did "Ellie"

She came back with a red skirt and cape and a white peter-pan collared blouse and Edward with his normal clothes on.

"Let's get this over with" She sighed.

**(A/N hope you like it, I love it when you review so the more reviews I get the faster I try and type!)**


	5. Chapter 5 Edward through Bella

**Chapter 5- Edward through Bella**

**BPOV**

"Let's get this over with" Alice said.

So we drove back to port Angeles mall- this time it only took 4 minutes- and went to the 3 Bears Pizzeria.

**APOV **

"Alice, I know you've had the vision, so you know what you gotta do" Edward smirked at me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, bite me" I growled

"I think I'll leave that to Jazz" His smirk growing even bigger.

I let out a ferocious growl and Jazzy-poo walked over to calm me down so I could get the dare over with.

"You okay?" I think it was a pretty dumb question to ask since he could tell I was angry, annoyed, and frustrated.

He could tell I wasn't going to answer so he pulled me close to him and whispered just loud enough for me to hear "You can always get revenge at him through Bella" Ooooh, that gave me a great idea, but before I could put that into motion I had to get my dare over with.

I gave him a peck on the lips and muttered thanks before I headed into The 3 Bears Pizzeria.

"Hey Mike!" I tried to sound perky instead I came out like there was a blade in my stomach causing me severe pain.

"Uh…" It was obvious he knew who I was and he was trying to remember how to speak.

"Mike? Are you ok?" Ew, I can't believe I'm talking to this creep, let alone pretending that I care about him.

"Oh, a…yeah I'm totally fine"

"That's…good" Ew, ew, ew, ew, and EW! "Can you tell me where the manager's office is, I want to apply for…a job" Your job, I thought of the irony and internally laughed.

"Oh," He said seeing my outfit "It's right over there"

"Can you show me the way? I have no sense of direction" I laughed again, in my head of course and thought directly at Edward, "HAHA! I already asked him for assistance twice Eddie-boy and I haven't even started working!"

"S-s-sure" he stuttered.

He led e to another door shaped like the mama bear from the story of Goldielocks and the three bears.

I thanked Mike and went inside.

Sitting in a lasy chair behind a desk was a tiny man (he was almost as small as me) who had a fake smile glued on his face, he looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen, I was wondering, my friends and I were playing truth or dare and I got dared to do Mike's job for a shift ,is that ok with you sir?"

"As long as it's ok with Mike, you'll have to work beside him because he needs the pay"

"Yes sir, thank you, have a nice day"

"I wish the same to you miss Cullen"

I was walking out the door when he said "Oh, if I could send Mike in, I'll tell him what's going on"

I gave him my most dazzling smile "of course, thank you"

"Go see your boss, I told Mike when I got back to the enterance, I'll take over here."

I had stamped 3 hands when Mike came back.

"I'll just sit over here" he told me, pointing to a chair about a foot away from me.

Overall it went pretty well, I sat there for 20 minutes and my shift was almost over when my family walked in.

"Oh, hey Alice, hey Mike" Edward was smirking at me, knowing what had happened in my vision.

Bella walked over to Edward who was standing right in front of me "Edward I don't feel so good" She said, while holding her stomach.

"Its ok love, it's just motion sickness from the ride, it'll pass, trust me"

She nodded and 15 seconds later she threw up all over my shoes, and since it was on "my" shift, I gotta clean it up.

"Oh my god Alice! I am so sorry!" she was shocked and everyone else was laughing, I'm guessing Edward had already told them about my vision.

"It's ok Bella, it's not like you meant to" I gave her a mint to get rid of her puke breathe, then went to get a mop.

I cleaned up the vomit and then left to go sit with my family who were sitting right outside the resturaunt.

"c'mon! Let's go people!!" I yelled than ran- human speed- to the Volvo and jumped in the drivers seat.

"No way in hell am I letting you drive my baby!" Edward yelled at me.

"You can sit in the back with me Edward" Bella smiled at him.

"Fine" he said.

We were home in no time at all.

"Way to go Alice, your gonna make Bella get sick again" Emmett told me while Rose tried to comfort the now green Bella.

"I'm fine" she said, "let's just get on with the game"

"Ok" I said, and we all went to the living room and sat in a circle again.

"So Alice who do you pick?" Jazz asked me and winked at me.

"Bella, truth or dare?"

A/N I hope you liked this chapter, I know its kinda short nut I need ed this chapter so I could write the next one and I really wanted to update for y'all :D PLZ REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6 Alone Time

**Chapter6-Alone Time**

**BPOV**

"Bella, truth or dare?" Alice asked me.

"Why me?" I whined

"You can thank Edward for that" Jasper told me.  
"Ugh" I had to think this through, I didn't want to appear the weak human since everyone else had picked dare, but I definitely didn't want to do some of the dares they had to do. But on the other hand I didn't want Alice to ask me some embarrassing question that would get Edward mad at me. My head was still spinning but I ended up saying "Dare"

"Bella??? Are you crazy???? I know she looks small and innocent but trust me, that's not the case" Edward looked at me as if I were crazy.

"I'm sorry" I told him, not wanting him to be mad at me.

"It's alright love, I won't let the crazy little pixie hurt you" And kissed me on top of my head.

"Alright Alice," I sighed "What's my dare?"

She smiled mischievously, "I dare you to spend a half an hour in Edward's room alone with him."

"Really???" Edward and I both asked at once. We were shocked, we'd spent more time than that alone in his room, dang I got off easy.

"Really" She told us laughing at everyone of our face's, Rose was throwing a fit of how Alice let us get off with that.

"Well let's get this over with Bella" Edward winked at me.

"Oh the torture" I groaned

He laughed then let out a playful growl and leaped at me from across the room, when he reached me he lifted me up bridal style and sprinted with me up to his room.

I faintly heard Alice call "Have fun you two"

Emmett followed behind us and locked the door, not that it would do much against Edward's strength.

Edward pulled me over to the couch and I sat on his lap.

"This will be the shortest half an hour of my life" He told me and I burst into giggles.

But I abruptly stopped laughing when I figured out what had happened, and I walked stiffly to the other side of the room and sat on the floor in the corner.

**EPOV**

"This will be the shortest half an hour of my life" I told my blushing angel and she started giggling, but my thoughts were interrupted.

"_I'm real sorry bout this bro" Jasper thought to me_

Jasper??? Then I understood. Bella must have felt it to because she stopped laughing and walked to the other side of the room and sat in the corner.

_8 minutes in_

"So much for the shortest half an hour of your life, huh?" Just hearing her voice made me want to run to her a grab her.

_15 minutes in_

I felt so bad for her, I mean, if jasper's powers were this strong on me, they were almost twice that on humans.

Slowest half an hour of my life. I mentally groaned.

_22 minutes in_

I walked over to my stereo and selected one of the CD's that Bella had told me she liked, then I switched it to the correct song and put it on full blast.

_24 minutes in_

"My Wish" By Rascal Flatts came on and Bella laughed, knowing that this was one of my new favorite songs.

Ah, her laugh, my favorite sound in my world… well it was until I heard my angel start singing along to the music.

"_I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
And each road leads you where you want to go,  
And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,  
If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,_

But more than anything, more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish._"_

_26 minutes in_

I had never heard her sing, she always told me she was a horrible singer, but that was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard.

A groan surpassed my lips-I just wanted her so much-and when she heard it over the music she rushed over to me and put her hand on my knee to make sure I was ok, but when she touched me an electric current sparked through our bodies, just like that day in mr. Banners classroom.

I couldn't stop my self, my lips seized hers and I pulled her on top of me, I didn't just want her, I needed her.

I'm guessing she felt the same way because she started to unbutton my shirt and I pulled off hers.

_28 minutes in_

We were both in our undergarments and I vaguely remembered why we shouldn't be doing this.

"Boundries" I panted

"To hell with that" she muttered licking my earlobe.

"Bella" I growled

"I love you" she told me

I groaned and we continued kissing but right before we "finished the deed" Emmett walked in and started to say "time's up" but did a double take when he saw us then he waggled his eyebrows and said "Don't let me interrupt"

Bella immediately jumped off me and pulled on her clothes.

I was already dressed and she was red as a tomato so I comforted her and walked her back down stairs.

"Hey Bells, how'd it go?" Rose asked, smirking.

She blushed even harder but then perked up for some odd reason.

"Truth or dare, Japer?" oooooooooooh, now I get it.

**Ooooooooooo, don't you just love cliff-hangers??? Heehee, I want to know if you liked it because I got a lot of "added to favorite stories/authors" without you telling me what you think! Thnx to all of you who did review! And thnx for reading my story! Press that little green button. Heehee **


	7. Authors Note plz read! or ill go crazy

**Just an authors note, sorry.**

**Ill probably have the next chapter up tmro but I really liked a story but it accidently got removed from my faves list! ******** so if anyone knows any stories about bella being like Hannah Montana but instead going by Kristen stewart, or a story like that can you plz tell me cuz its driving me crazy! And if anyone has a funny story plz review and tell me so I can read them! Thnx!**

**Momorocker44 (aka Molly) **


	8. Chapter 7 Crazy Emotions

_**Hey everyone! I just wanted to thank y'all (yes I say y'all, I'm a husker!) for reading my story and for all the wicked reviews! Thank you all for the awesome reviews but I want to dedicate this chapter to XxLilyFlowerxX because she has been reviewing since I put up the first chapter, so XxLilyFlowerxX, this chapter is dedicated to you for being such an awesome fan!!!!!!!!!!!! **_

_**Now on with the story!**_

**Ch.7-Crazy Emotions**

**BPOV**

"Truth or dare, Jasper?" I had the perfect idea but I had to pretend like I wasn't done deciding so Alice couldn't tell him what to pick.

He glanced at Alice for advice, she glared at me then silently shook her head, telling Jasper that she had no idea of what to do.

"Come on Jazz, you don't want to be the first person to wimp out and pick truth do you?" Taunted Emmett

Emmett must have really bothered him because seconds later he mumbled "Dare"

My face lit up and I started laughing.

"Bells? You wanna let us in on the dare?" Rose asked me.

"Oh, right" I said blushing, how could I forget to give him his dare???

"Jasper, your dare is that since you manipulated Edward and mines' emotions I get to manipulate yours for the rest of the game."

Everyone looked lost so I explained.

"Whatever mood I'm feeling you have to times that times 10 and act it out whenever I tell you to"

To my disbelief Alice and Jasper started laughing, they thought this was gonna be easy, I'll show them not to mess with me.

"Now" I told him.

He could sense I was angry at Alice so with an apologetic smile he leapt up and started yelling at her at the top of his lungs…

"How could you laugh at Bella! As beautiful and as smart as she was to come up with that dare! And you just sit there and laugh at her thinking that I'd get off easy! How could you!?"

"You can stop" Jasper looked relieved but Alice looked totally shocked, I don't think Alice had ever seen Jazz so mad at her.

"I'm sorry Ali" He said to her "You know I had to, it didn't mean anything"

She ran over to me and started dry sobbing into my shirt.

"I thought you loved me!" She screamed at him.

"Alice…I do love you…I'm soooo…SO sorry Ali"

She laughed seeing as he fell for our trick, I had given Alice a vision of what to do right before I gave him his dare and she acted it out perfectly. "I know" she smiled at him and walked over and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Wow Alice, I never knew you were such a good actor" Edward complimented her.

Jasper looked way confused so everyone started laughing at him-everyone besides Emmett who didn't seem to get it either.

"Idiot" Rose muttered under her breath.

That had me laughing even more so I needed Edward to calm me down so Jasper could say who he picked.

"Rose, truth or dare?"

To my complete astonishment she actually said "Truth" and it wasn't just that she said truth, it was the way she said it, like it was no big deal, even when her husband had just made a big deal over what a wimp Jazz would be if he said truth. That girl never stops amazing me.

She saw the look on my face and smiled at me, "you wouldn't know it yet but Jasper gives some of the worst dares." She told me. Oh, that would explain it.

"Rose your truth is…"

"Can we get on with it please" she sounded bored, which amazed me even more.

"She's a great actor isn't she?" Edward whispered in my ear "She's scared shitless, and Jazz can feel it"

"Rose, you have to list everyjob you've done in your years as a vampire and I get to pick one and you have to elaborate on it and explain on it"

She looked up at him wide-eyed, it looked like she was gonna kill him so I silently got up off of edward's lap and hid behind his back Emmett and Alice laughed at me but Jasper was trying to send waves of calm to Rosalie so she wouldn't kill him.

"You promised you'd never tell anyone about that!" she hissed at him.

He looked at her calmly and said "I haven't told anyone and Im not planning on it, you on the other hand have to tell them and Edward will know if your lying" Edward nodded and she lunged for Jaspers throat.

**Heehee another cliffy! **

**What could Rose's job be that she didn't want anyone to know about?**

**How do Edward and Jasper know about it???**

**Sorry but I promise I'll update soon! HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!!!!!!!! Look at the pretty fireworks instead of the computer screen tmro! Heehee luv ya lots!**

**Momorocker44 (aka Molly)**


	9. Chapter 8 UnPerfect Prostitute

_**Omc! Thank you guys soooooooo much for all the reviews!  
I'm so sorry it's taken me sooo long to update, my internet's been down **__****__** I forgot to put It in the last chapter but if you review at the end of the chapter you get a preview of chapter 9! And if you don't want a preview plz review anyway and put it in your review that u don't want the preview! Now on with the story!**_

**Chapter 8-Un-Perfect Prostitute**

**BPOV**

"Rose, don't kill Jazz!" Emmett yelled

"OW!" He yelled, Rosalie had slapped him.

Jasper sent waves of calm at her and Emmett pulled her onto his lap so she could get her dare over with.

She took a deep breath and plunged into her story

"Being a beautiful rich girl meant that I didn't have to do a lot of work, but I did have a few jobs"

She glared at Jasper who just smirked in return and then continued

"I got my first job when I was 12, a bridal gown business wanted me to be on a billboard to show off the Flower Girls' dress's they had designed. When I was 15 my next job was working at the same designers boutique as a fashion consultant, this job wasn't necessary, seeing as my family was very well off, but I liked looking at the envy in the Bride's eyes when I helped them pick out their dresses. I quit the job out of boredom and 2 years later got my final job…"

I had never seen Rosalie so scared before, it scared_ me._

"I've had bad job's too, Rose, we won't think any less of you just because you had a bad job" I smiled shyly at her and Alice smiled encouragingly at her.

"Jasper?" I said

"Yes Bella?"

"I feel bad for Rose"

"Your poi…never mind I get it"

At that he started to get onto his knees and beg for Rosalie's forgiveness.

"I can't believe I was so cruel to you, I'll never forgive myself if you don't forgive me. Please Rosal-"

"That's enough Jasper" he jumped right up and sat back down with Alice.

"Thank you" she mouthed to me. I just smiled and nodded.

"I was a striper"

"And that would be what I'd like you to elaborate on" Jazz told her,

"I kinda figured" she glared at him.

"The bank that my dad worked at was struggling and my mom said that I should get a job to help my family pay the bills, the thought scared me and I didn't even know how to get a job" She gave a humorless laugh, "I was walking pass a bar when the owner walked out, caught one glance at me and then ushered me inside. I tried to tell him that all I wanted was a job but he kept asking me if I wanted a martini, a beer, any type of alcohol he could get me to drink he would give me for free, even as a human the stuff smelled nasty to me, but after I had a couple of beers it started tasting really good, and I liked the energy it gave me"

"This was just before I got engaged to Royce, that night I was wearing a thin white cotton sun-dress, I was drunk…" she looked down ashamed.

"The owner offered me a job and I said yes, knowing that this was probably the only job that I would get, he said I had to stand on the bar by the pole and do a strip tease, being drunk I had thought it sounded like fun"

Emmett growled and Jasper sent waves of calm towards him, he shut up and let Rose finish the story.

"I did as I was told, and after the owner payed me 100 bucks for one strip tease I knew I had found my calling, a man walked up to me and said he would give me $50…but to get the money I had to take him to the back closet and…you know"

This time Emmett pushed her off his lap and let out a ferocious snarl, and again Jasper sent waves of calm, and told rose to finish quickly.

"We didn't get that far Em, I never did, I only teased them, got them to give me the money then I would leave, I continued with that job until the bank was doing well again and then I got engaged to Royce, end of story"

Emmett looked totally pissed and Rose looked ashamed so I went over to her with Alice and we both gave her a comforting hug.

"I'm sorry Em"

He took a deep breath and said "I'm sorry too Rosie, I shouldn't have gotten so mad, you know I'll always love you"

Then they started in on a way-too-personal-to-have-you-siblings-watching make-out session.

"can we get on with the game?!" I never would have said that, but I was starting to feel nauseous.

Rose gave him one last peck on the lips and then went "Yup"

"So who do you pick Rosie?" Dang that boy was clueless, didn't he know that the only person who was left was-

"You, Em"

I hope you liked it!!!! And like I said…PLEASE REVIEW FOR DA PREVIEW!


	10. Chapter 9 Giant Teddy Bear

**This chapter is dedicated to Rezzie Black for giving me the AWESOME idea for this chapter, and thank all of you guys for reviewing! Oh and, I'll be on vacation for to weeks, this Corn Husker is goin to California for 2 WEEKS! Yay me! But the bad news is my grandparents don't have a good computer for me to continue the story on, so I won't be able to update for 2 weeks, im soooooooo sorry!**

**Chapter 9 Giant Teddy Bear**

**BPOV**

"Really, rose? You have to ask? DARE OF COURSE!"

"perfect" she mumbled, looking distraught, but she turned her head in our direction so Emmett couldn't see and winked.

"I guess since you picked dare, all I have for you to do is go to Nathaniel's birthday party and dress up as a giant teddybear for the kids and make balloon animals, you have to stay for the entire party, and…"

"and you can't let them know who you are because I promised Nathaniel and Auntie Emily that I would hire a real mascot person." Bella added. **(a/n if you didn't get it, Nathaniel is Bella's 5 year old cousin)**

**EPOV**

Dang Em.

He looked like the dare didn't affect him on the outside, but we all know he hates little kids. I tuned in on his thoughts.

_Edward you better stay outta my head!!!_

Uh-oh that can't be good.

_I swear If you read my thoughts I'll cut your balls off before Bella turns into a vampire._

You see, this is when you know someone is trying to block me, because they focus all of their mind on one subject, even if that subject is as gross as Emmett himself.

He grabbed a teddy bear suit that he wore for Halloween one year, then we were off.

**a/n I know its really short, I'm sorry, it was spose to be longer but I'll continue when I get back from California! Sorry! Plz don't hate me!**


	11. Chapter 10 The Incident

**Hey fanfiction people! Im baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Im so sorry I haven't been able to update for 2 weeks, I would understand if u shunned me and never read my story again, but I really don't want that to happen so I'm updating. It may be awhile before my nest update because while I was on vacation my grandmother passed away and the visitation is tonight and the funeral tmro ********  
anyway, heres the nest chapter!**

**Chapter 10 The incident**

**EmPOV**

How could Rose do this to me!? She knows that I hate kids, ever since…the incident.

I heard Edward chuckle and I ferociously thought, _just you wait Eddie-boy I'll tell Bella about __your __incident! Getting beat up by a girl, man you're a vampire!_

That shut him up pretty good, well except for the tiny growl that was too quiet for Bella to hear.

The Incident wasn't something I really liked to think about…

It was right after I got changed and right before we moved to Forks.  
we were playing truth or dare on a day pretty much like this, cloudy and wet, I was dared to go to the Port Angeles Mall and sing 'White and Nerdy' in front of everyone there, unfortunately for me, I didn't even get to finish the song because security came up to me and put me in jail for "disturbing the peace" disturbing the peace? Please! I was giving them a spectacular sight of my hawt body. I tried to reason with the gay guard holding me in my cell, but then the one and only, Chief Swan took over and called Carlisle and Esme. As a punishment they made me work at a day care center with our neighbor Amanda, she's a nice girl I guess, kinda anti-social like me, and she's just as obsessed with pokemon as I am so we had lots to talk about while we watched the kids. It turned out that Amanda was only there because her best friend Molly dared her to get a job watching kids. I was on my last day of volunteer work and so was Amanda. We were trying to make one really annoying kid take a nap but he wouldn't lay down. So I told him if he didn't go to sleep we would call his mom, it was an empty threat though and he knew it, we weren't allowed to call parents unless their kids were hurt and he knew that so he just stuck his tongue out at me. i got really pissed at that point so I lifted him up over my shoulder and put his blanket and pillow bellow him and set him down then put a large bin **(kinda like a big hamper, with slots so he can breathe, pic on profile) **over him and sat on it so he couldn't get up. Some of the other kids woke up when they heard Amanda and I howling with laughter. I didn't know how strong kids were, it was scary, they all lifted me up and threw me across the room so they could get, I think his name was Sam, free. I've never been the same since.

After I thought of that horrible day Edward was howling with laughter about it.

"Edward what is it?" Bella asked

"Emmett just thought of the incident" he said with a chuckle

I hoped he wouldn't explain to her what it was about, but he didnt have to because somehow she already knew and she was laughing at me along with the rest of the people in the car.

"Just you guys wait after we get there and my dares over I will have revenge on you all!"

**Thank you for reading! I will update as soon as I can, I promise! Oh and the Teddy bear costume Emmett has to wear is on it too. ******** until later my frieds, I shall quote one of my favorite fanfic authors…  
*hugs, kisses, and vampire wishes***


	12. Chapter 11 The Party

**I don't really have anything important to say right now so… ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 11 The Party**

**EPOV**

We pulled into Auntie Emily's driveway and Emmett put the head onto his shoulders.

"Aw man! This thing smells like human foot!"

Bella, looking offended, took off her Gucci flip-flops that Alice had made her wear, and threw them at Emmett.

Everyone but Bella and Emmett were laughing when we got onto the front porch-Emmett because he had to do this ridiculous dare, and Bella because Alice had made her put the stupid shoes back on.

"HEY!" Alice immediately stopped laughing, seeing as what I was going to say to bella to calm her down.

"You will not burn those shoes for her mister! I spent $500 dollars on those damn things and they look cute on her, she will wear them and she will like it!"

Bella looked like she was gonna have a heart attack.

"_You spent $500 on shoes you knew I wouldn't want!!!_" Bella shrieked!

"Bella, love, you know it's no big deal"

"Ugh, I hate when you guys spend money on me!"

"Is someone going to ring the doorbell or not?!" Rosalie asked in an annoyed tone.

With that Bella hit the doorbell, hard.

"Ow," she whimpered

Before I had time to comfort her who I guessed as Bella's Aunt Emily opened the door.

"Oh Bella! Did you hurt yourself again sweety?"

Emmett let out a chuckle at that and Emily's attention turned to him.

"Oh, you must be the 'bear'" she stated "My name is Emily Patrickson, and you all are?" she asked, looking at the 4 of us.

"My names Edward" I announced first, "I'm Bella's boyfriend and this is my siblings,"

"I'm Alice" Ali said very hyperly

"Rosalie,"

"And I'm Jasper"

"Well it is very nice to meet you all, please come in"

We walked into see dozens of kids jumping, running, and hitting each other with balloon swords.

Emmett flinched when Emily told him to meet Nathaniel, the birthday boy.

A little kid with Brown curly hair and blue eyes ran up to us.

"Hey Nathaniel!" Bella said and pulled him into a hug.

"Hi-ya Bells!"

"Nathy this is Edward, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper" pointing to us as she said our names.

"Hi" he said shyly while staring at Alice, who wasn't much taller than him.

"Hi," she said back "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks" he mumbled while staring at the floor, I tuned into his thoughts,

_She is the most beautiful, nicest, most down to earth person I have ever met._

I snorted at that and whispered what he had thought in Bella's ear.

"He has a big vocabulary for a 5 year old, he got lots of big books that he likes to read" she whispered back.

Alice, hearing what I had told Bella walked over to him and said "Do u want a piggy back ride?"

"Yeah!" He said while grinning hugely.

"Great, Mr. Pupperson, please come here"

Emmett walked up and got down on his knees.

"I need you to jump on 3" Alice told Nathaniel

He nodded and Alice counted to 3, he jumped and Alice lifted him onto Emmetts back.

"YEE-HAW!" He yelled and Emmett let him pull his ears as if they were reins, he walked all over the house, got him soda's, and gave his friends rides for almost the entire party.

There were about 5 minutes left before the parents were spose to pick the kids up when Emmett-who had finally ditched the kids-came over to us.

He glared at us while we were on the floor holding our sides, laughing our asses off!

"Guys you have got to help me!"

"Why should we?" I asked smirking

"Bella," Emmett pleaded "I will not make fun of you for a month if you help me get out of here early!"

"Hmm, I'll see what I can do" she said "HEY KIDS OVER HERE!"

"You stupid girl! What have you done!"

"I let the kids know where you went" she said simply.

"Your gonna regret this," we couldn't see his face through the costume but the way he said that it looked like he had an evil Emmett grin on.

"What are you-" Bella started but Emmett grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder just when the kids started coming into the room.

"Edward help me!!!!!!!" Bella yelled but there was nothing I could do, I tried to apologize with my eyes but she just glared at me.

"AUNT EMILY!!!!!" She kept calling till her aunt entered the room

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed "Mister put her down!"

Emmett had no choice but to do as he was told and Bella whispered to her aunt "You should'nt pay him for doing that, and you could sue him for assault" Knowing full well that Emmett could hear her she stuck her tongue out at him.

"That is a brilliant idea Bella" When Emmett heard that he took off running and got in the car and was gone.

"Boy that young man was a fast runner, I hope you all can get home ok"

"Its alright Auntie Emily, we'll walk" Bella managed to spit out between her giggles.

"Come on love, we better get home to continue our game" I called to her

"Bye" we all chorused and we started down the block, once we were out of sight from the house I pulled Bellaonto my back and we ran home.

Emmett had obviously beat us back and was sitting in the living room with his normal clothes on when we walked in.

"Took you guys long enough" he muttered

I walked up to him and punched him in the nose just like Bella had asked me to do before we let her aunts house.

He growled but Alice interrupted before we got into a big fight.

"Time for couple dares!"

"WHAT!?!?" My angel yelled

"I Pick Edward and Bella! Truth or Dare guys???"

"Alice, I'm gonna hurt you soooo bad" Bella threatened.

"Right I'm gonna get up by a human, puh-lease"

"Edward, grab her!"

I did as I was told and then I saw my beautiful Bella running up the stairs yelling "ByeBye Gucci shoes and Pradda Bags! Muahahahaha!"

**That wasn't that bad right??? Oh, and I remember now what I forgot to say at the beginning… THANK U HATERS FOR READING MY STORY BUT IF U DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT! AND DON'T SEND ME UR SMART ASS COMMENTS ABOUT HOW MUCH MY STORY SUCKS! And to all of you who send me positive comments and reading my story thank you even more! **


	13. Chapter 12 ByeBye

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I promise to update more regularly from now on!**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 12 Byebye**

**BPOV**

"Edward grab her!" I yelled

Luckily he did as he was told and I started running up the stairs singing "ByeBye Gucci shoes and Pradda bags Muahahahaha!"

"BELLA!!!!!!!! You can't! it took me forever to find those outfits!" alice called after me.

"I'm sorry did you say something? I'm just a weak little human with bad hearing, I CANT HEAR YOU!" I was cracking up at that and by the sounds of it so was everyone else down in the living room-with the exception of Alice of course.

As I ran into Alice's and Jasper's room I faintly heard Alice yell,

"Jasper why are you just sitting there!? Go stop her!"

"Emmett, Rose! Stop him!"

"No worries Bells, we got it all handled down here" Emmett laughed

"Thanks guys"

"No problem Bella" Rose called up to me.

"Oh so you can hear them but you can't hear me!" Alice was definitely pissed, I better hurry. I grabbed a bag out of her closet labeled Bella Barbie and threw out the window, then I grabbed a giant trash can from edward's room and threw all her shoes in it, they took up almost all the room! That's insane!

"Sorry, but pixie's voices are quieter than normal voices" I smirked at her as I walked down the stairs pulling the garbage can.

"Love, I'm going to put this in the Volvo with the bella Barbie bag, and then I will be right back, make sure you don't let them go until I'm back ok?"

"anything for you bella dear"

I stuck my tongue out at Alice and then ran outside to put the stuff in the car.

I didn't know where I was headed, which is good because that will make it harder for Alice to find it.

I saw the perfect spot!

There was a little ditch that was full of dirt, but since it was raining it was full of mud.

"there's no way Alice will want this stuff after it's full of mud" I mumbled to myself.

I got back in the Volvo and drove back to the Cullen house.

When I walked into the room there was an all out war going on

I first saw Edward wrestling the pixie,

"Edward! You guys can stop fighting! I'm back!"

Emmett walked over and gave me a huge grizzly hug,

"That was an awesome prank Bells! Im so proud of you!"

"Can't…. Breathe…."

"Oh right sorry" and he put me down

I ran and hid behind Edward because Alice was glaring at me.

"I'm scared" I whispered to him.

"You should be" he whispered back "But I wont let Tinkerbelle hurt you"

Jasper tried to send waves of calm at alice but she told him to stop, and reluctantly he did.

"I'm gonna tell you 2 the same thing Esme tell's Jazz and Emmett when they wrestle, Violence is never the answer" she paused and then continued "So I will get back at you both threw your truth or dare, you have 1 minute to decide whether you pick truth or dare time starts…NOW!"

"What should we pick Edward?"

"Truth, especially now that she's mad at us for trashing her clothes"

"Truth it is" I said

"Muahahahaha your truth is…"

Uh-oh

**I know it's short but I felt like posting it, I will have a new chapter up before you know it!**


	14. Chapter 13 Renesmee

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
I am officially the worst author ever! I can't believe I haven't updated in over a month! Ya'll must hate me! But if u r reading this now-u r one of the best fans ever-and I want you to know that I will never abandon either of my stories! My life's just been so hectic since school, volleyball, di, and HALE started so if you guys can find it in your hearts to forgive me I promise I will update way more regularly!  
ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 13 Renesmee**

**BPOV**

"Your truth is…" Alice smiled at us evilly "if you had a baby would you want it to be a girl or boy and what would you name him or her? You two have 30 minutes to choose an answer you both agree on"

I could feel the heat coming into my face hurriedly.

"Well, I would want whatever Bella would want, so this is pretty easy, Bella what would you want?"

"I would want a girl, who looked a lot like her father, and her name would be Renesmee Carlie Cullen" I said while memorizing the pattern of the carpet.

"Well there you go Alice, that was probably the easiest truth you've ever given."

"Edward, we know that's not what would you want, Jasper can sense that you are lying, and I know even if you really do want a girl, you would want her to look like Bella" Alice said defiantly and Edward slumped in his chair a little.

"Your right… I would want Renesmee to look like her beautiful mother, is that such a crime, Alice?"

"Yes, because you to have to agree on your answer"

I was as red as a tomato while Emmett and Rose were laughing at me, and while Jasper was trying to calm his wife down.

Everyone in the room-including me-was watching Edward and Alice go back and forth in their argument, but luckily Edward won when he found the loop-hole that Alice had been trying to hide from him.

He laughed joyfully and said "We don't have to agree on what she looks like, we both agree that we would want a girl named Renesmee."

"HAHA" Emmett and I added at the same time.

"Edward?" I asked with a grin that made me look like the cat that swallowed the canary.

"Yes my love?" His gorgeus smile matching my own.

"I believe its our turn to pick the nest couple"

"I do believe your right"

"So do we agree on who we want to pick?" I laughed

"I believe we do" He winked at me.

And then we threw our curve ball and said simultaneously…

"Truth or dare Emmett and Rose?"

**I hope you liked it and I hope u forgive me ******** plz review, even if its only to tell me how mean it was of me to leave ya'll hangin like that! Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	15. Chapter 14 Flaws

**Ok, I promised I would update more regularly-and I will-but I think I'm gonna start updating ONE of my stories once a week at the least, and then the next week I will update the next one, so it may take a little longer than I would have wanted for you guys to read my stories, and I will start doing dedications and shout-outs at the beginning of my chapters-I will probably dedicate it to whoever makes me laugh most in their review, but y'all are awesome anyways just for reading my story, but your even awesome-r for telling me what you think in your reviews!**

**Chapter 14 Flaws**

**BPOV**

"WHAT!?" Rose and Emmett simultaneously shouted at us

"What did we do to you!?" Emmett yelled at me and pretended to start crying.

I was laughing too hard to answer so Edward explained

"Emmett this is payback for you always making fun of Bella for being human and hurting herself" They both chuckled and I stuck my tongue out at them.

"Well what about me?!" Rose yelled, "Jasper and Alice are the people who have been evil to you, not us!"

"Rose, this is payback for…" Edward started and then slyly glanced at me-signaling my que to start talking.

"For hating me without giving me a chance when you first met me" I looked down at the floor, memorizing its un-natural pattern for the millionth time that day

I'm sure with their vampire hearing they would have been able to hear a tree drop in the forest a mile away, but as a human-my expression would be-it was so quiet you could hear a needle drop.

"Bella…" Rose started, it sounded like she was choking

"GOTCHA!" Edward and I yelled

Alice, Edward, and I laughed our heads off while everyone else just looked confused.

"You still have to pick truth or dare, we just wanted to mess with you two first" Edward explained while I tried to catch my breath.

"Jerks" Rosalie mumbled so quietly I almost didn't hear her.

"Well, what'll it be guys?" Jasper said, getting almost as impatient as me.

"Dare" Rosalie sighed at the same moment that her husband screamed "DARE!"

Edward and I exchanged a small grin and winked at each other.

"Would you two like to explain the dare to everyone else please?" Emmett said, way more impatient now then I was with them.

"Go ahead Bella," Edward urged me.

"You two have to list all the things that you would change about each other, and Edward will know if you leave anything out, then it will be even more embarrassing for you two"

Rosalie looked at us in disbelief.

Then Emmett looked up from the floor and said

"Rosie, would you like to go first?"

**I'm so sorry it took me so long, but please check out my other stories too! REVIEW! (plz)**


	16. Chapter 15 Passionate Kissin and Lickin

**DON'T MURDER ME! I'M UPDATING!!! (and I'm totally sorry it has taken me so long!!!)**

**Chapter 15 **

**BPOV**

"I would love to go first Em, my dare is easy," She stated matter of factly "I love everything about you, I would never change you at all, you complete me Emmett. If I didn't have you who would call me on all my crap, who would tell me that they love me, and complete me? I love you just the way you are Emmett"

I was stunned into silence, much like everyone around me, including Emmett, then a small smile spread onto his face and I could see what Rosalie meant about him being perfect for her.

"I love you too Rosie" He grinned his bad boy smile and they kissed a little to passionately in front of us.

"Jasper? A little help" I quietly begged, the passion in the room was so intense that I was having a hard time keeping myself from kissing Edward.

He nodded stiffly and tried to control Emmett and Rosalie, who's shirt was already on the floor.

"Well they work fast" Edward muttered and then he made a show of covering my eyes as Jasper did the same to Alice.

"I'm 17 Edward, I think I can handle watching-mmmmphhh phumph kphum!!!!" After I started complaining Edward covered my mouth as well

Jasper must have done the same to Alice and Emmett to Rosalie because I heard their muted "humphs" as well.

Alice, being Alice, saw what I was planning to do and I heard her tinkling laugh followed by her muttering to Rosalie in our own girl code.

Edward must have been to busy trying to figure out what Alice was saying to notice her vision because when I heard Alice go "HUN! HOO! HEE!" I started licking Edwards hand in the sexiest way I could.

I knew when Alice and Rose were free because I heard the loud "thumps" of Emmett and Jasper hitting the floor, followed by Edward after Rose knocked him down for me.

Alice quickly gagged them and Rose tied them up while I smirked at Edward with pleasure.

He silently begged me with his topaz eyes and I bent down and kissed him on the cheek.

"What should we do with them Alice?" I asked aloud because even though I already knew I wanted to scare them, they definitely deserved it.

Alice and Rose both winked at me and I winked back laughing loudly and evilly.

We (well Alice and Rosalie) moved them over to the corner and we stood in front of them smirking, this was gonna be good.

**PLZ REVIEW! I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Sorry It's been so long ive been in a really bad mood lately cuz so much dramatic craps going on at my school and im being stalked by two freaks and I cant wait till I leave here! Ok now tht im done with my rant I think ill type up the next chapter…**

**CHAPTER 16**

**EPOV**

Alice and Rosalie threw us in a dark closet, bound and gagged and our ears were plugged with human earwax one of the only things that gets in the way of our amazing hearing.

I tried to wiggle around but my head ended up in a squishy part of what I think was Emmett, which part of him I didn't want to know…

I moved my hands up and down from behind my back and found someone elses hands.

I found out it was Jasper when he ripped off my blindfold followed by emmetts.

I pulled the gunky earwax out of my ears and started whispering to jasper.

"We need to think of an escape plan…"

**BPOV **

Alice had just told me that the boys had finally freed themselves and now it was time to execute my part of the plan…

**APOV**

For a second I didn't think she would be able to pull it off, but she is totally ready.

**RPOV**

Those boys were about to die when they see Bella.

**Yeah it's a short, and I mean SHORT chapter but I wanted to update and I needed a filler, plus I like the cliffy, ill update in a few days if im feeling better, plz review and tell me if you want the next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 17

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Chapter 17**

**EPOV**

We were just about to break out of the closet when we heard a deafening crash followed by what could only Alice's and Rosalie's blood-curling screams.

"Bella!" I heard Alice yell.

I heard a soft moan followed by a light "thump" of something hitting the ground.

If not for anything else I had to get out of that closet now, but before I could ram the door Alice pulled the door open with a look of pure horror and pain on her face.

"Edward…" It was a whisper that was barely audible to my highly trained ears. The moan came from my poor Bella and I could tell that she was in genuine pain.

I ran to the front where I had heard the crash.

I could smell Bella's blood stronger than ever.

I yelled to Alice "keep Jasper out of here"

The window leading from my room to the roof was in pieces at my feet, and lying on the driveway surrounded by blood… was my Bella.

"BELLA!" I raced to her side as fast as my feet would carry me. I could barely hear the heartbeat I was so attuned to, and her breathing was very shallow and labored.

"Bella, oh my bella…"

"Edward we don't know what-"

"HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN TO HER!?" I demanded, but when I saw the pain on Alice's face I instantly regretted it, she loved Bella almost as much as I did

"We were going to give you guys makeovers," she tried to explain "she went upstairs to your rooms we could pink out your new guitar"

I didn't even have time to be mad about what they were going to do to my guitar

"but she must have tripped over one of your stereo cords, and then I heard a crash…and then we ran out to find her like this…" if she could've cried she would've been bawling.

Rose finally came out looking heartbroken,

"I'm so sorry Edward, I was trying to help Emmett hold Jasper back, but I'm really sorry about Bella…"

I kissed my dying girlfriend on the forehead and made the choice I had been ignoring for over a year now…

"I'm going to save you Bella."

**BETCHA CANT GUESS WHAT HAPPENS!**

**Review and guess! The person who guesses the closest will get virtual cookies and a shout out!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey y'all you guys owe me big time for this chapter cuz Im writing it in my ****study hall**** and my teachers probably gonna bust me for it!**

**Chapter 18 Fate**

**BPOV**  
It had been 4 years since that disastrous night at the Cullen house, but I was adjusting well.

I was going to miss seeing my parents of course but some things were worth it in the end. Life at Dartmouth is nothing if not lonely. I miss my old friends of course but their all in a better place than me right now. Jessica and Mike got married, had twins. Angela and Ben broke up, Ang moved to Seattle, Ben to New York. Lauren got arrested for prostitution, but some rich doctor bailed her out and they now have 5 kids; only two of them are his. My parents were both living in San Diego now, finding a happy medium for Renee and Charlie. It turns out that Charlie and Phil were good buds in high school. Things had been less awkward in that relationship since Charlie and Sue got married. It was odd thinking of Leah as my new sister but Seth had always been like a brother to me. Of course, he and Billy were still in a feud about that, but they'll get over it eventually. Thinking of Charlie and Renee made me think of that night, the night that changed my life forever.

_"Alice are you sure he won't...?"  
"trust me Bella the plan is fool proof"  
I'd never bet against Alice but that would've been the opportune time to.  
_  
I'd tried to block out all the memories of that night, but I still had it in my head. The part I remembered most about that night, even though it was a little fuzzy, was when Edward bit me.

_NO!  
"Aaaah! The fire! help me! It's burning!" the agony in my voice was obviously apparent as Edward sobbed and Alice and Rosalie froze.  
"Edward! No! She's alive and healthy!"  
The look on Edwards face was confusion followed by unconcealed rage  
"what!" he growled_

If that night hadn't occurred I'm sure I wouldn't be where I am today.

_"Bella! Bella?" Edward screamed "Alice how could you let this  
happen!"  
"No I.. This isn't how it was suppose to happen! Bella can you hear me!"_

_"Of course she can hear you she's gonna have ears like a vampire thanks to you!" Edward retaliated growling in my direction._

That night was so far away now.

_"Edward you have to do something!"  
"What would you like me to do Alice! I BIT her dammit! I hope that you know that you just ended a life!"_

Ah the twist in my story...

We all knew that he meant it rhetorically but that didn't stop Alice.

"_It's going to happen Edward I've seen it."_

"_EDWARD! HELP ME! PLEASE!" The pain on his face was clear and I knew that I had done that to him. _

I've never forgiven myself for putting him in that much pain. I never will. As long as I… Exist.

After the burning stopped I ran. I couldn't dare face the family that I had inflicted so much pain on. I ran, and no one followed.

I enlisted at Dartmouth after realizing that with no end in my life I'd have eternity to pay off my student loans. And I needed to desperately get out of Forks.

I was walking to AP Biology, not paying attention to what was going on, when I heard 5 quick intakes of breath.

I looked up into 5 golden pairs of eyes that I never thought I'd see again.

"Bella" They breathed.

**Love it? Hate it? I'm thinking of making a sequel to it if you want and hopefully I will be able to write more often. Because to be honest I totally forgot about it. Sorry :) hope you liked it**


End file.
